


Brainless Latrine Cleaner

by HPandWforever



Series: Question A Warbler [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tumblr: Question A Warbler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPandWforever/pseuds/HPandWforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter's being a bit strict about practising for Sectionals and Sebastian's getting tired of it. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brainless Latrine Cleaner

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based off of question-a-warbler.tumblr.com, so basically that's where I found all my inspiration for these drabbles/ficlets.

Sebastian watched as Jeff and Hunter worked out a possible choreography for Sectionals, even though it was only the beginning of October. Hunter wanted all the routines to be finished by the end of the next week so that there would be enough time to thoroughly rehearse them.

Despite that being a perfectly good tactic, Sebastian had had enough of Hunter bossing him around and by the end of the practise both of them were yelling at each other. The rest of the Warblers had quickly fled the room, not wanting to be caught in the cross-fire of yet another fight, but it wasn't until Sebastian slipped back into French that things really came to a head.

'Oh kiss my ass, you brainless latrine cleaner!'

Sebastian didn't know if it were the words or the language that did it, but he watched Hunter's retort seemingly die in his throat. He didn't know how long they stood there staring at each other until they both moved at the same time. One minute they were standing feet apart, the next they were grasping at each other's blazers, desperately trying to get as close as humanly possible. Sebastian started pushing Hunter backwards, aiming for the couch, but he hadn't counted on the small table that stood in front of it. His foot got caught behind one of its legs, sending both boys sprawling. Hunter ended up on the couch, Sebastian on the floor in front of it with the table on top of him.

'Fuck!'

'Are you alright?'

'Do I look like I'm alright?' Sebastian felt the table being lifted off of him and gingerly tried to get up.

'Actually, I think you look quite good on your knees. You should do that more often.' Sebastian looked up to find Hunter's face mere inches from his own. 'Now, why don't you join me on this comfy couch you were so desperate to get to and we can get back to where we let off?'

Mumbling some choice French swear words, Sebastian was suddenly yanked onto Hunter's lap. 'Do you have any idea of how incredibly hot you sound when you do that?' he growled before attaching his lips to Sebastian's again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea if the phrase 'brainless latrine cleaner' is actually used as an insult in France, that's how it was used on the blog.


End file.
